Some existing lighting system fixtures include power meters for self-monitoring the power being consumed by the lighting system fixtures. Power meters are expensive, and only provide the measured power consumed by the light fixture, and do not provide representations of the intensity of light emitted from the light fixture. A defective or aging light source might provide lower light output at the some power consumption levels. Power meters typically have to be installed in high voltage (110-277 VAC) circuits and require qualified personnel to install. With the advent of LEDs low-voltage DC is available at the fixture that can be leveraged for adding power and health monitoring intelligence at the fixture.
It is desirable to have methods, systems and apparatuses for lighting fixtures, wherein the lighting fixtures self-monitors or self-measures their power usage. Additionally, it is desirable that the lighting fixtures monitor their operational health.